Girl Talk
by Britton
Summary: Sara and Catherine share some thoughts over drinks. A short ficlet for fun.


Girl Talk  
  
General/Humor  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I have no ownership over anything that concerns CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - hey, this is for FUN!  
  
A/N: I haven't written any fan fiction in many a year and have finally been inspired yet again. I hope you all enjoy! These short fics are warm-ups (I hope) for longer, more serious tales to follow.  
  
"So...boxers or briefs?"  
  
Catherine sipped her strawberry daiquiri and glanced at her companion through her lashes. She swallowed slowly, savoring the sweetness, just barely getting a hint of the alcohol, and considered the question seriously.  
  
"Hmmmmm," she finally said. "Well, I'd guess the old stand-by, tighty whities."  
  
Sara grinned, nodding in agreement and finished the last of her rum and Coke. "Yeah, definitely. Grissom is the traditional kinda guy. I cant' picture him spending a lot of time worrying about what kind of underwear to buy."  
  
Catherine signaled the bartender. "What about Nick?"  
  
Sara grinned. "Oh....well.....I know he doesn't often wear an undershirt...so..." She paused in her contemplation as the bartender approached.  
  
"Another round, ladies?" he asked, winking at Sara.  
  
"Yeah, give me another rum and Coke. Cath? Another daiquiri?"  
  
The redhead killed the cocktail and shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll have a Sex On The Beach."  
  
Sara sniggered but Catherine merely shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who started this topic of conversation."  
  
The bartender laid out two fresh coasters and left to make the drinks.  
  
"So...Nick..." Catherine prodded.  
  
Sara's face screwed up in concentration. "I don't know, he's kinda hard to tell. No undershirt but, he's kinda conservative, ya know?"  
  
Catherine laughed aloud at that. She remembered Nick being totally flustered and confused at Lady Heather's house. "Oh, indeed," the senior CSI agreed.  
  
"So," Sara continued. "I'm thinking he's a boxer man."  
  
"Traditional boxers?"  
  
"Um, maybe not white....I can see him in plaids, or something with a little color but, yeah, basically traditional boxers."  
  
Catherine nodded, feeling delightfully warm from her last two drinks. The bartender returned with their new libations and Sara covered the tab this round.  
  
"Thanks, Sara," Catherine grinned, sipping from her highball glass.  
  
"Cheers, Catherine," the younger woman smiled, clinking glasses with her drinking companion.  
  
"Okay, Warrick," the younger woman challenged.  
  
Catherine's eyes narrowed evilly. "Mmmm....I need to imagine this for a moment."  
  
Sara began to laugh after several moments of Catherine's silence, a predatory expression on her face.  
  
"Well, as much as I'd like to say I can see him in nothing, I'd say boxer- briefs."  
  
Sara snorted, clearly surprised. "Really? And your reasoning?"  
  
The red began to creep up Catherine's cheeks and she started to giggle while trying to down more of her cocktail.  
  
"Catherine!?" Sara suspected there was a definite reason to this blush.  
  
The petite redhead shook her head. "Just 'cause our mouths are in the liquor is no need to send our brains to the gutter...much." She snickered again. "I kinda walked in on him changing last year. Definitely, boxer briefs."  
  
Sara pouted. "That's not fair. You knew the answer! You didn't have to guess." She took another swig.  
  
Catherine shrugged, her mind wandering in a memory several months in the past.  
  
"All right....Greg?"  
  
Catherine was shaken out of her pleasant memory. "Couldn't you have let me think about Warrick a bit longer?" She polished off her latest drink. "Greg, huh? I don't know....what do you think?"  
  
The brunette began to laugh. "I'm not sure of the style, but something tells me they have Sponge Bob Squarepants on them."  
  
Catherine began to laugh loudly. "Oh, jeez....the image...."  
  
It took several minutes for the two women to bring themselves under control but Sara's next query sobered Catherine immediately. "Captain Brass."  
  
Catherine's laughter immediately abated. "Oh, that's not fair. That's like thinking of my dad."  
  
The two were silent for a moment and then looked right at each other.  
  
"Plain white boxers?" Sara asked.  
  
"Oh, hell yeah", Catherine agreed.  
  
The bartender returned with two more drinks - another Sex On The Beach and rum and Coke. The two CSIs gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"We didn't order these," Sara said, matter-of-factly.  
  
The bartender gave her a big grin. "No, but the three gentlemen over there bought this round for you."  
  
Sara and Catherine followed the man's finger and spotted Warrick, Nick, and Gil sitting at a table along the wall. The three men hoisted their beers in salute to their fellow investigators.  
  
"So, Victoria's Secret?" Nick asked conspiratorially, lowering his Heineken.  
  
Warrick nodded assertively. "Oh, yeah. This one night after shift, I had to drop off a shirt at my locker and I walked in on Cath while she was changing..." 


End file.
